Chains of fate
by DisturbiaOfTheMind
Summary: On a faithful night, a kingdom is being attacked. And the royal twin brothers are forced to flee from their home. They come across other strange countries and cultures. They meet the most interesting people and learn about new cultures. But nothing changes their mind about vengeance for their homeland. Tokio Hotel x 2NE1 AU Crossover
~Chapter 1~

Far from us, in an ancient time and a different world. There was a moment of joy and happiness in a beautiful ballroom filled with royals and upper-class men and women. A room filled with gold and red interior, lights glimmering, soft violin music playing, and silverware and dishes so shiny that it mirrored all the emotions coming from this very moment. The air filled with the smell of fresh roses, aromatic wine, and the chatter of all the people attending this social event

Within the midst of this mingling there stood the ones who hosted the joyful event. A King with a golden crown, and black and golden robes. A calm look on his face, and holding the hand from his beloved Queen in his own. Dressed in a gown, with the same colors as the King's robe.

The King and Queen were very kind and generous people, who believed in equality and reason.

They were talking to some of their guests about the current situation in their country. It has come to happen, that neighboring countries have declared war to another, and civilians were desperate to flee, with nowhere else to go. The King and Queen had opened the gates to their safe haven for these refugees, gaining both love for their compassion, and hate through misjudging from their own people. But negativity never seemed to make the King and Queen diminish in their kindness.

This also happened during their conversation with countess Drostisch.

"Your Highness, I do admire your kindness to these people, but do think of our people as well, with all these new peasants coming in. Who will feed them? cloth them? The streets are a pity site to see with all these filthy people lying around and to be honest, I don't feel safe walking around town anymore"

A rather plump lady spoke. Wearing a fancy red dress. Topped with the same color hat. She had a contemptuous tone, towards the people she mentioned in her statement.

The King and Queen gave the lady a concerned look. Squeezing each other's hand lightly.

"Dear lady Drostisch" the King spoke with ushering tone "I am sorry that you feel this way. But we have faith in our people. If everyone in this country shared some of their riches like food, water, and cloth everyone in this country can be helped. These are desperate times, so those who are blessed with luxury should help those who have less. I am sure that someone like yourself, who is in a lead ship position can understand the need for help from these people. We are counting on the good hearts in this country, that means you too milady Drostisch" The King was at ease. Speaking to the lady. But the Queen was quite agitated about the choice of words from lady Drostisch.

"Please Lady Drostisch. Peasant is such an ugly word. These are people. People like you and me. Some are in a leadership position and some are not, but do not position yourself higher than others. Your job is to -"

The King silenced his wife by squeezing her hand tightly first. But when that didn't work and she became more emotional with every word coming from her mouth. He held up his hand to her lips and silenced her gently.

"Now honey, please don't. Let's make this evening lovely and rememberable. After all. This is what debates are for." He spoke with a polite chuckle. His wife calmed herself and curtsied for lady Drostisch to take her leave.

Lady Drostisch gave a faint smile to excuse herself and left to go find someone else to share her thoughts with.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but please try to stay calm tonight" The King pleaded with his wife. "I know Dear, but hearing her talk like that...sigh...I'm sorry I lost my composer," The Queen said with a sigh. She put her emotions aside. And plastered a bright smile on her face, and looked at her husband. The King smiled and tapped his wife's nose. "There's the Queen I married to" They both smiled and continued receiving their guests as the great hosts that they were.

The royal ball was a beautiful sight. With all its warming glory, lovely music and sent. On the other side of the room, there were two boys, hiding in a corner from the guest, that they should be receiving with just as much courtesy as their parents. They were hoping that nobody spotted them, and when someone did, it was either a maid or butler offering them drinks and food, who greeted them with a smile and walked away.

It was better this way for the boys. They knew they had their royal social duties to attend to. But neither didn't want to deal with any political issues. Or for the worst case matter, be introduced to well-groomed ladies by their parents. No, they were just fine, sitting in a corner, and just watching over the entire event as spectators. They felt like they could learn more by watching humans, then to participate in trying to be one.

Most of these events, the two brothers enjoyed watching. But at this night, boredom had stricken. And the boys were scheming for a plan to get away, and just head of to the kitchen, or the staff quarters. This was the place where the twins hung out when they wanted to have a little fun.

After an hour had gone by, the two brothers were still pondering an escape plan. A maid, carrying a tray of appetizers, and a butler with a tray of wine, came to them. Offering the brothers refreshments.

Both of the brothers took a glass of wine and started drinking eagerly. The maid and butler bowed slightly and raising their heads. Standing up straight the butler chuckled and the maid grinned widely. The eldest brother raised an eyebrow at the two servants while drinking his beverage.

Sebastian the butler knew the expressions from the brothers all too well and had spotted them mocking several times tonight. Selphie the maid, also had taken pity on her royal friends. And the two decided to pay them a friendly little visit.

"Seems like the Young masters are enjoying themselves with intoxicating beverages rather than attending to their royal duties" The butler spoke. "Shall I bring the sour sweets Your Highnesses?" The maid finished.

"Laugh all you want you two. These social activities will become the death of us someday. Staff members have it easy." The youngest said. He motioned for the butler to come closer, and put his empty glass on the tray, switching it for a full one. "The sour sweets it will be then," The eldest said, also switching his empty glass for a full one.

The brothers were the royal twins. Born to be heir to their parent's throne. Both blessed with beauty en wisdom. Although they were identical twins, they shared their differences, The eldest, Thomas, was broad and strong looking. Skilled in swordsmanship. And a brilliant tactic thinker. His younger brother, Bill, was more chiseled, and leaner. Skilled with artistic intellect, and on his way to becoming a very skilled Alchemist. Both were also very handsome, and to be considered the best looking men in their country. But there was one thing the two brothers couldn't do. And that was Dance. No wonder why they were now hiding from the people's eye.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the twins for downing their third glass of wine in their conversation. Sending warnings to the brothers with his eyes. Sebastian was older than them, and even if he was a servant, he didn't want the brothers to become sick from an overload on alcohol. Thomas shot him a look. And the two shared a little game of glares, but eventually, the eldest twin gave up and didn't go for a fourth glass. Same went for Bill. He saw his older brother not taking another glass, so he knew he just lost the glare game to Sebastian.

In the middle of the dance floor, another maid was making her way through the guests. Meyrin was trying her ultimate best not to bounce up against the people while offering them refreshments. But it was hard because the glasses she was wearing were broken. And her eyesight had never been perfect from up-close. Trying her best not to spill a drip, and maneuvering through a crowd of people, and feeling dizzy because of her social awkwardness became her toll. She didn't see the gentleman on her left and collided hard. Spilling all the contents of the glasses. Followed by the loud shattering of the fragile material. Poor Meyrin. Her face turned beetroot red. And she felt as if she was burning up. Luckily other servants came to her rescue quickly. While apologizing to the gentleman. Her colleagues quickly made the mess disappear. The King and Queen were not so far from the incident. When they saw the new maid apologizing so fiercely, the King laughed.

"Hahaha, Don't worry Meyrin. Accidents happen. Now run off to the kitchen quickly to get a fresh batch" He chuckled. Smiling to his unfortunate guest. "Mister, please follow Bard over there" He pointed to a butler who was bowing in the direction of the gentleman. "He will help you, remove the stains" The Queen offered. The gentleman applied and walked away with the servant.

The King and Queen were pleased with the smooth way the incident was resolved. The Queen was looking over the crowd. "Who are you looking for Honey?" The King asked. "Our two handsome sons. Shouldn't they be on the floor, and greet the guests?" "They already left dear" "What! When!" The Queen was astonished. "Just now. They seem like they were in a hurry to" The Queen looked around, a bit angry. "Well, I'll never!... Those two boys better know what is coming for them when this is over, I told them to stay and act like the princes that they are. Aarggh! To walk away from their duties on such a night! It's just So unacceptable. Hmmp!" The Queen put her hand on her side. To emphasize how irritated she was. "Now, Now Dear, I'm sure they have their good reasons to" The King smiled at his wife. Taking her hand to try and calm her down. "Well they better, because after tonight I will not tol..."

The Queen suddenly stopped her rant, when she saw a dark hooded figure.

"Stop him!" One of the guards shouted.

But it was too late. The hooded figure ran through the crowd straight towards the Royals. In a blink of an eye, there was fright on the face of the King. And the Queen watched, as the hooded figure plunged a dagger, right into her husband's chest.

Stricken by pain, the King fell to the ground. And as the Queen kneeled over him she held his head up in her arms.

"Dear! Dear! The Queen screamed as she shook her husband. "Dear No! no!" Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands became covered in blood. The warm liquid fleeing the King's body fast. It spilled so fast that it covered the cold alabaster dance floor. Guards came running in and held all the guest at a distance. Making a path.

A trail of red liquid ran from the corner of the King's mouth. Indicating that it was a fatal wound. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his beautiful Queen's face. Her eyes full of tears. "Honey, d..don't cry" his breath came in short. "Dear, don't speak save your strength, you're going to be fine" The Queen smiled with hope through her teary eyes. The King smiled his signature warm smile as he held his wife's hand. Saying his farewell with no words. The shock of losing her love made the Queen frantic.

"Guards! Doctor! Anyone please, he needs help!"

The Queen cried out for help for her dying husband. But as she looked up, she saw something even more horrifying.

Her own guards had their back towards her, pointing their weapons at other guards who tried to help their dying King.

Before even a word was said, she understood what had happened. This wasn't a ball. It was a coup d'etat

Outside the two twin brothers ran as fast as they could. Laughing all the way. When they came to a stop they both had to bend over and grasp their belly's because of the cramps of laughter.

"I can't believe how perfect that was," Bill said between chuckles and trying to gasp for air. "Poor Meyrin, she saved our butts"

Thomas was not able to utter a word through his laugh spasm. He just shook his head in a yes gesture, trying to collect himself.

They both fell onto a grass field, just outside the castle walls. Sighing in relief and smiled happily over their escape.

Thomas had himself on his back, with his hands under his head. Staring at the sky, which was filled with thousands and thousands of stars. A twinkle in his eyes emerged as he fantasized about what could be up there. What was it that made the stars sparkle? Or are they all just new worlds, with their own people and creatures. If he ever got the chance he would definitely travel to one of the stars and uncover all their mysteries.

Bill was sitting with his knees folded to his chest. He stared at the ocean, which was waving calmly. The soft ocean breeze made it clear that Leviathan was at ease. He wondered what was beyond the horizon, at which he stared at so many times. Occasionally a ship sailed from beyond that horizon, bringing goods. Bill was always aware when the freighters were coming. When they docked, he always talked to the captains and sailormen, wanting to hear about all their travels and adventures. Especially those from Captain Sparrow, his stories were the best. If he ever got the chance to board a ship like the Black Pearl he would and discover all the mysteries of the wide open ocean.

The boys were silent, both drifting away in their thought. Both wanting to explore but as their hearts filled with desires, both of them also felt the faint sting of reality.

Bill was the first one to speak his mind. "You know mom is going to be angry at us?, She will probably lecture us again for hours, and send us early to our rooms again" The thought of his mother's angry face, preaching and yelling brought Thomas back into the hard reality. "Yeah… that will be hard to deal with, she scolded us the last time, preaching on and on about the duties we have as upcoming rulers of this land. Honestly, can't she give us a break? We've been studying all week" Thomas said, trying to justify their neglect for today. Bill put his chin on his knees, sighing deep at the thought of actually ruling a kingdom, and how hard he knew didn't want that.

Then another thought came to his mind.

"What will happen to me when you become King?" He asked his older twin. "Well, we both become Kings" After a moment of silence, Thomas spoke. "You are me and I am you, so when it may happen, we both become Kings" He grinned wide at his younger twin. Bill shook his head and snorted. "Idiotic, There is no way that could happen, You are older than me, so it could only be you, besides the Kingdom can't have two Kings, that is ridiculous"

"Why not?, It might be true that I am older, wiser, and more handsome than you" He smirked. "But we are the same, it always felt like that, what's mine is yours, and what yours is mine. So when I inherit the crown, it will also be yours." Bill stared at his brother. He agreed with the sharing part, but it was just not possible to have two Kings in one kingdom. "Plus" Thomas added "We would be a great team ruling the kingdom. My battle tactics are unmatched, I can defend the country and lead the army to any victory. You are perfect with political games. You see through any diplomat and can bend people to your will. And together we can help this Kingdom prosper….I can't-do this without you. So when I become King, you will also be King. I don't care what people have to say about it. We will be Kings and that's final." Bill watched his brother as he spoke, strong and driven. He wondered if he could ever become like him. He didn't believe that he was so powerful and able to rule. But the words of his brother convinced him. As long as they were together they can do anything. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oke if you look at it like that, yeah you Do need my help with everything." He smirked "Ha! You wish!"

They both glared at each other for a moment. Bill was the first to break the gaze. "Ha! You lose" "Idiot, I just didn't want to look at you anymore…I was just thinking, This whole ruling thing, I am not sure if I want that." Thomas understood what his brother was saying, but there was no changing it. "I'd rather travel the world, and have adventures like the sailormen, see what's really out there,…" "Well," Thomas said, laying himself onto his back again, facing the stars. "It is unavoidable,… where would you go if you had the chance?" Bill looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Anywhere! Just board a ship and go wherever, see what that world is like, see what other countries are like, and if I don't like it, I'll go to the next,…Just to be free to do whatever, be free from this duty bullshit. I hate all the officials here, They're all fake. Dressed up and covered in makeup. Pretending to fulfill their position but meanwhile getting fat from the labors of the people they supposed to lead and protect. They make me sick, with their pretending smiles." He grudged his nose to express his disgust. "If I was king I would discharge them all. Honestly, I don't know what mom and dad were doing with Lady Drostisch being nice to her, while they knew she so not fits her position. She would be the first one who I would kick out." Thomas watched him from his laying position, extending an arm to his brother's, and squeezing it slightly. "Calm down, one day you will" Bill calmed down immediately and looked at Thomas. As he studied his behavior he thought to himself that he resembled their father more and more with every passing day. Although they were twins, he knew he had more characteristics from their mother than his older brother. That was probably what made their bond so special.

"I want to travel to," Thomas said. "To be away from all of this for a while, see other cultures, and meet new people." He sighed with a heavy heart.

"Hey! I saw you practicing with Gustav and Cid earlier. You did some cool stuff with that blue liquid. It glowed."

Bill laughed at the memory. He managed to combine Manna Matter with Purple Hazel. At first, it was harmless, but he left the mixture too long above a candle, and the contents started to smoke so much they had to leave the chemistry lab. The smoke gave a weird scent like a mixture of ocean and lavender. And filled the entire floor with a Blue and Purple had hoped that the smoke would reach the ballroom and that tonight's event would have to be canceled. He almost got into trouble, but he convinced his mom that he didn't know what the results would be and that it was just an experiment. Gustav helped him convince his mother, and he was grateful for his friend getting him out of trouble. In all honesty, he knew was what the results would be. "Ha! Yeah, that was pretty cool" "You did that on purpose." His brother said. It was not even a question, he knew when his brother was up to no good. "Yeah too bad it didn't go as I planned." "Oh well, we are out here and not in there, thanks to Meyrin" Thomas agreed.

A few moments passed when the smell of smoke reached the twins.

They both started searching, and when they looked back at the castle they saw something horrifying. The castle was on fire. Dangerous red and yellow flames emerged from the royal structure with a thick cloud of smoke. Faint cries of chaos were heard from the direction of the castle. Both the brothers were shocked for a few moments, immobilizing them to move.

Thomas was the first to break away from the trance and started running to his home that was now being threatened by a blazing inferno. "Mom, Dad! Come on Bill! They need help!" His younger brother followed him. And both ran as fast as they could to see what was going on and to find their beloved ones as soon as possible.

The closer they came to the castle, the louder the cries of torment became. When they came to the courtyard they saw a complete mayhem. There were dead bodies, lying all around. People were rushing out as fast as they could, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, not caring for the ones that had fallen. At their arrival at the front gates, a familiar friend came running towards them, stopping them from entering the building.

"Sir Thomas, Sir Bill, you can't enter, please run as fast as you can to the docks, It's not safe here!" Finnian a younger servant tried to prevent the twins from harm. He pushed them back as much as his tiny arms could. "Finnian No! we gotta go in, mom and dad are in there, and who knows who needs help. We can't abandon everybody!" Thomas shouted! "Let us through Finnian!" Bill pleaded. But the 14-year-old boy didn't budge. Thomas pushed him harsh out of their way, sending the boy backward and landing on his back. "Don't worry Finnian, we'll be alright, You run to the docks, we will meet you there oke" Bill tried to assure. "But your highnesses, It's dangerous! Finnian cried. Thomas was at his edge, he didn't have time to argue, he was worried and just wanted to see his parents, and help his friends, and Finnian was holding him back. "Finnian run to the docks, and take as many people as you can with you! This is an order!" The younger boy whelped, and got up quickly, he saluted and ran as fast as he could to execute the order he was just given.

The twins scanned the situation fast as they looked at the main entrance, there was no way of getting into the castle that way. All the people that were shouting and shoving, and the flames that burned fiercely made it impossible to enter. The only way was to the side from the kitchen. They both decided quickly that was the only way. Thomas started running towards the kitchen entrance with Bill close behind him, already chanting a water spell. As fast as they could they rushed to the entrance. A huge water splash extinguished the flames, making a path for the twins to enter.

It was a long way to the ballroom. Thomas kept running forward as Bill was right behind him, chanting water spells. When they entered the second floor, a bunch of soldiers came running towards them. "Oh good you're here," Thomas said, panting and out of breath. "Help everyone to the docks, there is no time to put out all the fire!" Instead of following the order, the soldiers raised their swords towards the twins. "We won't take any orders from you no longer!" And Shouting "Death to the royals!" The soldiers divided themselves into two groups, Both trying to kill each one of the twins. Thomas was quick to defeat his attackers with his fighting skills, grabbing his sword from his waist and slicing through the soldiers with ease. When he looked at his brother he saw his attackers being defeated by multiple water arrows. "Traitors!" Bill shouted, "You will pay for this!" The soldiers were defeated quickly and the twins were making their way fast to the ballroom. Fighting another group of soldiers.

As they reached the next corridor. They saw their friend and captain of the guard Georg battling a group of his own baton. There were no words needed to understand the situation. One of the soldiers tried to sneak up from behind the captain. Thomas was quicker than him and sliced him fast before he could harm his friend. Georg looked up and saw Thomas dealing with the soldier quickly. "Ah took you long enough to get here! The castle is in the chaos, and these bastards just turned on us." Thomas and Georg were old friends and never ever had Georg used honorifics at the prince. "I'll say, what the hell is going on? We are being attacked by our own soldiers!" Thomas said. "We have a rat in our midst" Georg replied. "Be careful, I take it that you are going to get the King and Queen. So I'll go get Gustav and Cid, We'll meet you two at the docks!" And with that Georg left, Taking a left corridor and running as fast as he could to find his friends.

The twins also took off as fast as they could, and after fighting another group of traitors, they finally reached the ballroom.

It was an inferno. Bill had to use at least three water spells and almost ran out of manna to even make a path. Finally, Thomas managed to burst through the entrance, and saw his parents lying on the floor. A big circle of fire surrounding them. "Mom! Dad!" The brothers screamed, but the King and Queen didn't respond. Thomas rushed to their sides, as Bill managed his last water spell to extinguish the circle of fire surrounding their parents.

Thomas took his father in his arms, supporting his head and holding his hand, trying to wake him up. The shock hitting him as soon as he saw the pool of blood on the floor and the trail from the corner of his father's mouth. As he looked up, he saw Bill, he had buried his face into his mother's neck. Crying. Shouting, repeating mom, trying to wake her up and end this nightmare. As Thomas looked at his father he knew that it was over. His Mother and Father were no longer alive. Overcome with sadness they didn't see the dark figure standing in the doorway. The sudden presence shook both of the twins when they saw the figure. It was as black as a shadow, wearing the crown from their father, and an evil grin. Holding three daggers through his fingers. Ready to launch them at the brothers. "Pathetic! Useless, Pathetic!" It hissed. "Away with the royals! Away with the Royals!, Hail to lord Amaeis! Praise to lord Amaeis!" And with that, it made itself ready to throw the daggers. Bill's manna had reached zero, and Thomas's strength was nihil. Both were unable to move as they saw their lives already passing before their eyes.

Just before the dark shadow was about to throw the daggers. Water arrows, bigger as those from Bill, flew into the side of its head. The dark shadow squealed in pain, a horrible sound that resembled scratching on a chalkboard. It crippled in pain and yanked the arrows out of its head. Fleeing off. The two attackers ran after it, only to stop in front of the doorway. It was Georg and Gustav. Relief washed over the twins, as their friends approached them.

Gustav grabbed Bill's arm, yanking him onto his feet. "Come on! We don't have much time! The castle is falling apart!" With tear stained cheeks Bill protested violent, demanding his arm back. "No! I am not leaving them!" He pointed at his parents. "Your parents are dead, you two are still alive, there is nothing we can do for them anymore. Getting you two to safety is priority now" Georg said while hauling Thomas up to his feet. The boy remained silent and still in shock. So Georg did what he had to do, and slapped him right across the face. "Hey! You listening! We need to GO! Now!" Thomas seemed to be released from his trance. And nodded in agreement. Bill, on the other hand, was still protesting. "Bill! Stop that we need to go!" His brother was not listening and continued his protest. There was only one option here. And swiftly Thomas hit the back of Bill's neck, causing him to knock out. He hauled his brother over one shoulder and motioned to Gustav and Georg that he was ready to go.

As quick as they could, they ran through the castle, with Gustav extinguishing fires around them with magical waterfalls appearing out of thin air. And Georg blowing away soldiers with a burst of winds. The castle was literally falling apart. Everywhere they went timber and boulders seem to come down and block their way. Gustav blew them away as Georg sliced through all he could, clearing a path.

Finally, they've reached the exit. As they busted through, the entire entrance collapsed. Making it impossible to ever enter again.

But there was no time to rest. They had to make it to the docks. There were boats already set sail. Panicked people who could care less what happened to their fellow men, fleeing as fast as they could. And the remaining boats and ships were diminishing in number.

There was one ship, in particular, that was waiting for them. And the captain of this ship was stalling his depart. As soon as he spotted them he yelled! "Ahoy! This way! Thomas, Gustav, Georg, Come on you scurvy dogs! I can't hold out much longer! Captain Sparrow waved at them. His ship already sailing, the border plank tucked in, so no one could board the ship anymore. As soon as they saw the Captain waving at them, they started running towards his ship. But soon after there were loud explosions being heard. The fire in the castle had reached the armory where large amounts of gunpowder were stored. And was now exploding.

As they came close to the ship they saw that the boarding plank was missing. And the drifting distance was debatable if they would make it. "Jump! I'll carry us!" Gustav yelled. Without thinking the party jumped and felt they were being carried by a gust of wind. Blowing them onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

Tired and out of breath, Thomas reached for the railing to hoist himself up. What he saw broke his heart. His home was at blaze. Explosions scattering, People screaming and crying. Soldiers attacking people and slicing them up as cattle. And in the midst of it all, there stood the dark shadow, wearing the crown of his father.

He looked at the castle which was falling apart. His heart ached more, knowing that the bodies of his parents were now in there, being burnt to ash. He lowered his head and kneeled in the direction of the blazing castle. "Farewell mother and father, I swear, the day that I will return, I will avenge you, rest in peace" He looked at his side and saw Georg, Gustav and his brother lying on the deck. Passed out from the all the fighting and running. He swore to himself to avenge this tragedy and find the ones who were behind all this. And one day he will put them through the same pain as he was feeling now"

From fatigue, Thomas sank himself on the deck. Starring at the sky, that same sky he stared at earlier this night.

The ship sailed, away from the burning inferno, and how further it sailed, the wailing and cries were becoming more distant. And the waves of the ocean louder. They rocked the ship slightly, gently.

The smell of fire giving away for the smell of the open ocean. Slowly drifting the new King asleep.


End file.
